


Old habits

by Killer_Prince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, FrUK, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, porn with little plot, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Prince/pseuds/Killer_Prince
Summary: Tras una fuerte discusión, la tensión entre Francia e Inglaterra queda prendida llamas y sólo hay una manera de calmar las aguas.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Old habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Si alguien por acá lee en español, espero que lo disfrute.

" _Yo quisiera tenerte, y tratarte de modo decente_

_Pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel."_

_Don, Miranda._

* * *

La desesperación los había llevado a meterse en un motel. Nunca era su primera opción, pero hoy a Francia no le interesaba la finura ni ir lento, quería sentirse sucio y usado. ¿Qué mejor modo de hacerlo que con un tipo que acababa de conocer en un bar? Un bar propiamente dicho, ese lugar sí había sido elegante, no como el motel o los pubs que frecuentaba Inglaterra.

No, no se trataba de él. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el británico.

Francia trató de quitarlo de su mente besando con más fuerza al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Había estado frustrado, aún lo seguía, durante la reunión de ese día habían discutido fuertemente. Hubo empujones y tirones, sin lugar a duda hubiera pasado a escalas mayores de no haber sido porque los separaron. No fue nada como sus peleas de antaño, ahí hubiera corrido sangre y no se habrían marchado sin al menos un moretón o un hueso roto. Esas eran verdaderas peleas en las que podían sacarse las ganas de destruir al otro, lo de este día sólo alcanzó para hacerlo enfurecer sin poder descargarse. Todavía le ardía la sangre al recordar sus palabras mordaces, el tono agresivo y condescendiente que usó; Inglaterra había sido quien dio el primer empujón y también el último, eso había dejado a Francia hecho una fiera con ganas de destruir todo con sus garras.

Acorraló a su amante contra la puerta de la habitación y le quitó la remera de adentro del pantalón, pero un par de manos frenaron las suyas.

—Espera, aguarda… —murmuró contra sus labios, intentando salirse del beso con timidez. Francia lo miró, respirando agitado—. Lo siento, no puedo, estoy casado…

El francés soltó aire al borde de perder la paciencia y se apartó de él.

—Entiendo —dijo con aspereza. Realmente no entendía nada, su razonamiento no funcionaba muy bien en ese momento, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Sentir a flor de piel el enojo y la desilusión que le provocaba este hombre, también la inmensa frustración que había acarreado toda la tarde y noche de ese día. Quería retarlo a que lo hiciera igual, que no fuera un cobarde y se atreviera terminar lo que había empezado. Pero no estaba bien. La mínima parte racional y sensible que todavía escuchaba le decía que se arrepentiría si arruinaba el matrimonio de ese hombre, a pesar de que ni siquiera supiera su apellido.

—Lo siento si te hice perder el tiempo —se disculpó sin mucha seguridad—. Por favor, no te enojes… Es que mi esposa…

Francia ya estaba furioso.

—Sólo lárgate.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mandarlo al demonio. Después de que se fue aguardó unos minutos con la inútil esperanza de que se arrepintiera y volviera para devorarlo entero, pero no fue así. Gruñó con exasperación sin moverse de su lugar. Ese motel ahora le daba asco, se había rebajado lo suficiente para estar ahí con alguien y encima se había quedado solo. Su mente acelerada repasó otras posibilidades. Ya había pagado la habitación y no podía salir en búsqueda de alguien más, revisó los contactos en su celular uno por uno pero siempre terminaba volviendo al mismo. _Rosbif_. Todo había sido culpa suya, de no haber iniciado esa pelea él no se sentiría así. Francia estaba que echaba humo, lo llamó sin dudarlo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, casi caminando por las paredes.

Contestó prácticamente al instante.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó el inglés, grosero como él solo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

En lugar de responderle le arrojó otra grosería.

—¡A ti qué mierda te importa!

—Entonces puedo dar por sentado que todavía estás en la casa.

"La casa", siendo nada menos que la enorme residencia que Turquía tan gentilmente había puesto a disposición para que los países involucrados en las reuniones se pudieran alojar. Por supuesto que no faltaban quienes preferían esparcirse por ahí, aunque la propuesta del turco hacía que las reuniones y conferencias ocurrieran con mayor fluidez y organización.

—Y dónde más iba a estar, pedazo de imbécil —Inglaterra farfulló al teléfono y cortó sin darle oportunidad a que le regresara el insulto. Para entonces Francia ya se encontraba saliendo del motel. No le importaba en absoluto la plata desperdiciada ni qué había sido de aquel hombre que lo abandonó.

Ciertamente no se trataba de una casa, sino más bien de una lujosa mansión capaz de brindar una habitación despampanante a cada invitado. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la de él, apenas la manija cedió se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí, de otro modo la puerta hubiera estado trabada. Al menos no se había dormido todavía. Recorrió distintas salas de esparcimiento, la cocina y hasta la biblioteca; la anticipación le aceleró el pulso. Aún faltaba un sitio: el subsuelo, donde había un par de juegos de salón, sillones y (quizá lo más relevante en el caso del inglés) una amplia barra de bebidas. Mientras descendía la escalera con lentitud, llamó de nuevo al teléfono de Inglaterra. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el timbre (una rana croando) y a su dueño murmurar irritado. Al hablar, Francia lo oyó dos veces, en el oído y a unos cuantos pasos suyos.

—¿Ahora qué?

Dejó que esperara un momento y luego cortó la llamada. Sin decir una palabra depositó con fuerza su celular al otro extremo de la barra, fue entonces que Inglaterra se dio la vuelta en el asiento y se percató de su presencia.

—¿Así que estás con ganas de hacerte el gracioso? —gruñó. Él también lucía cansado, se había cambiado el traje de esa mañana para ponerse uno de sus chalecos de abuelo. Bien podría haberse ido a la cama hasta el otro día, si no fuera porque se sentía tan agitado como Francia. Éste lo notó enseguida.

—No estoy de humor para bromas —respondió con un resoplido—. Me sorprende que todavía no estés tumbado de la borrachera.

—Al contrario de lo que piensas, sí puedo manejar el alcohol.

Todavía estaba sobrio, pero no era por la supuesta habilidad de la que hablaba sino porque todo lo que había en su vaso era agua.

—Te dije que no estoy para bromas —comentó Francia.

Inglaterra golpeó su vaso contra la barra y se puso de pie al instante.

—¿Es que acaso te quedaste con ganas de que te dé una paliza?

—¡Como si pudieras!

Acortaron la distancia con pasos rápidos para tenerse cara a cara, solo había espacio suficiente para que cupieran los golpes cuando uno de ellos se decidiera a arrojarlos. Era como si hubieran estado esperando a ser autorizados para poder enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo y ahora la situación les concediera el permiso.

—Esta vez no tienes a nadie para que te defienda —advirtió el inglés y le dio un empujón en los hombros—. ¿Crees poder igual?

Automáticamente una mano fue a su pecho y lo sacudió hacia atrás con más fuerza de la advertida.

—Tú dímelo —exclamó Francia.

—Me estás rogando por un buen golpe y eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreves a empezar.

Remarcó su punto subiéndose las mangas y echándolo hacia atrás otra vez. Ni bien recuperó el equilibrio, Francia lo agarró del cuello del chaleco y lo estampó contra la barra, trató de golpearle la cabeza contra su superficie pero Inglaterra luchaba demasiado por apartarlo. Cuando tuvo lugar suficiente para mover el brazo, soltó un puñetazo sobre la mejilla del francés con tal potencia que lo hizo trastabillar y logró quitárselo de encima. El quejido de dolor que escapó de su boca le provocó una cruel sonrisa.

—Yo te avisé, rana —dijo sin apartarse. Esperaba que le devolviera el golpe, más que eso, lo ansiaba. Frenó con firmeza su ataque cuando Francia se arrojó sobre él en un intento por volver a hacerlo caer contra la barra, todo era una cuestión de quién tenía más fuerza para hacer ceder al otro: Francia quería hacerlo caer e Inglaterra demostrarle que podía mantenerse de pie. Así fue hasta que el puño del francés hizo contacto contra su rostro, no una, sino dos veces sucesivas y rápidas. Sin darle oportunidad de que lo golpeara una tercera, Inglaterra inmovilizó sus brazos con sus propias manos. Arrojó todo su peso sobre él haciéndolo retroceder y luego caer sobre una mesa de café. No le importó que él mismo hubiera caído también, pues ya había derribado a Francia. La superficie de madera se rompió bajo sus cuerpos. Inglaterra lo mantenía preso debajo suyo con un agarre de acero.

—¡Maldito animal! —gruñó Francia. Un intenso dolor se extendía por su espalda. No pudo concentrarse mucho en eso, una nueva puntada lo asaltó cuando Inglaterra le golpeó la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa que acababan de derrumbar.

—¡Tú eres el animal!

Inglaterra cerró una mano alrededor de su cuello y apretó, el otro se esforzó por quitarla, ya fuera golpeándole el brazo o el rostro, pero fue en vano. Estaba lleno de adrenalina por la pelea, pero también estaba esa parte suya a la que le encantaba tener a alguien a su altura, dispuesto a soportar los golpes y sin dudar en ensuciarse las manos. A tientas, buscó algún objeto que le sirviera.

—¿Por qué tenías que meterte conmigo hoy? —Tomó un cenicero de madera que estaba caído sobre la alfombra y arremetió al británico en la cabeza y espalda con él—. ¡Simplemente no puedes dejarme en paz!

—¡Tú empezaste provocándome! —Inglaterra le quitó el objeto y lo arrojó lejos.

Francia aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para darle un puñetazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe lo hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Sin poder recuperarse todavía, recibió un codazo en la mandíbula que lo encegueció del dolor. Se vio obligado a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Mientras tanto, su enemigo tomó unas bocanadas de aire y lo pateó en el torso, impulsando a Inglaterra para atrás pero sin llegar a hacerlo caer.

—No puedes estar un día sin exigir mi atención, ¿no?

Lo próximo que supo fue que Francia lo tomaba del pelo y la ropa, de ese modo lo arrastró y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes. Tan pronto como su espalda hizo contacto con ella, Inglaterra se desprendió y lo empujó a Francia, invirtiendo sus posiciones. El francés trató de hacer lo mismo para devolverlo contra la superficie, pero Inglaterra lo golpeó nuevamente contra ella.

—Tú eres el que se muere por atención —exclamó el británico.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía. Cuánto hubiera deseado que aquel hombre del motel pudiera comportarse así, que acorralara su cuerpo como lo hacía Inglaterra. La mano de éste se cerró alrededor de su cuello una vez más. Apenas posaba sus dedos en él, era una certera promesa de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Ambos respiraban agitados, volviendo más caliente el aire entre sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Ves qué fácil es quedarte en tu lugar?

—Tu hermano golpea más fuerte que tú —dijo Francia, como escupiendo un insulto, pero para Inglaterra no se trataba de algo tan sencillo como eso, sino que era infinitamente peor y lo sabía. Se ganó que de un rápido movimiento le golpeara la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared. Francia reprimió un gruñido, en cambio formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nadie te golpea más fuerte que yo.

Apretó el agarre en su cuello. No emitió un quejido de dolor como hubiera esperado, de los labios de Francia se oyó un gemido. No le cabía duda que era actuado, un sonido que con los años había conseguido perfeccionar. Aun así, no fallaba en subirle la temperatura a Inglaterra cada vez que lo escuchaba. Francia notó que apretaba su cuerpo contra él todavía más, en ese instante deslizó una pierna entre las suyas, apenas rozándose. Inglaterra contuvo la respiración. Supo que lo tenía donde quería cuando no se resistió a tocarle la boca y le trazó el labio inferior con el pulgar. Los separó de a poco, permitió que Inglaterra se diera la ilusión de que era él mismo quien le abría la boca, al introducir el dedo en ella fue inmediatamente acariciado por su cálida lengua. En su rostro había cierta fascinación que acompañaba a sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración pesada. No tuvo oportunidad de llevar su pulgar muy adentro, Francia estuvo a punto de morderlo y lo quitó en el último instante. En su distracción, Inglaterra recibió un puñetazo en el costado de la cabeza, un segundo después el francés lo empujó contra la biblioteca cuyas puertas de vidrio se hicieron añicos con el impacto.

—¡Maldito lascivo! —Rompió una estatuilla turca contra la cabeza de Francia justo antes de jalar su cabello para torcerle la cabeza.

Lo arrojó sin reparo contra la mesa de billar y creyó que la victoria era suya al ver que Francia a duras penas se mantenía agarrado de los bordes. Comprendió cuán equivocado estaba al esquivar una bola de billar voladora que pasó al lado de su cabeza; no alcanzó a recuperarse, una segunda pasó por el lado izquierdo y se estrelló contra un cuadro a sus espaldas. Francia se abalanzó sobre él con uno de los palos, Inglaterra trató de quitárselo pero lo único que consiguió fue ser empujado sobre el sofá y caer tendido de espaldas, sólo entonces el francés dejó caer el objeto y se le lanzó encima.

No había otra forma de describirlo porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, no daba más de la desesperación y se apoderó de su boca en un beso ferviente que Inglaterra le correspondió como siempre, _siempre_ lo hacía. Se buscaron con las manos, apretando el cuerpo y rostro del otro como si hubieran esperado hacerlo por siglos. Si presionaban alguna herida que recién hubieran causado, mejor todavía; hacerle sentir dolor al otro era parte de su propio placer. Francia gimió un gemido absolutamente auténtico cuando el inglés los hizo voltear y le agarró las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura. Aplastó sus caderas contra las de él una y otra vez haciendo hundir el asiento del sofá. Resonaron las exclamaciones de ambos entre sus labios húmedos y lenguas que no dejaban de encontrarse, podían sentir cuán duro estaba el otro y eso les daba muchísimas más ganas de frotar sus cuerpos. Con apuro, la mano de Francia se coló dentro de su pantalón y lo apretó por sobre la ropa interior casi de manera viciosa. Lejos de sentirse espantado, en inglés gruñó contra su boca sintiéndose todavía más excitado, hizo lo mismo que él y lo buscó por debajo de la ropa.

Los envolvió un frenesí de lujuria que no les permitió separarse de los labios del otro, se conformaron con darse placer masturbándose mutuamente cómo podían, pues se encontraban enredados lado a lado en el sofá. Francia agachó el rostro para besarle la piel del cuello cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Se sentía cálido y salado, podía percibir la vibración de los gemidos de Inglaterra al acariciarlo con la lengua. En ese momento le hubiera gustado quitarle la remera y ese estúpido suéter para sentir su cuerpo desnudo del que tantas veces se había burlado. Percibió que Inglaterra disminuía un poco la velocidad del movimiento de la mano, posiblemente el estímulo de sus labios lo había distraído, por su parte recorrió con sus largos dedos la firme erección inglesa. Procuraba ejercer presión juntando el pulgar e índice, bien estrecho como sabía que a él le gustaba. Tomó sus testículos con delicadeza en la palma y los masajeó, le encantaba especialmente cómo se contraían cuando estaba de esa manera. Tener la mano dentro de la ropa limitaba el movimiento, sin aguardar Francia le empujó hacia abajo la ropa interior y sacó su erección del confinamiento haciendo maldecir a Inglaterra. Al apretar firmemente pudo ver cómo desde la punta se derramaba el líquido traslúcido y descendía por su verga hasta encontrarse con su mano, la volvía tan exquisitamente húmeda que le permitía deslizarse con mayor facilidad.

Francia empujó levemente la cadera contra el puño de Inglaterra, no estaba tocándolo con la suficiente intensidad que su cuerpo necesitaba.

—Si continúas mirando así se te hará agua la boca.

Levantó la vista hacia el británico que le sonreía fanfarrón.

—Es que creí que estarías a punto de correrte —contraatacó. No era su mejor respuesta, pero lo había tomado desprevenido, no había sido su intención perderse mirándole la entrepierna de ese modo.

—Seguro no te perderías detalle eso, hasta atraparías el semen con la boca.

Lo agarró de su largo cabello para atraerlo y volver a besarlo. Igual de rápido, se desprendió de él y se puso de pie frente al sofá. Francia se dejó manipular hasta quedar sentado. Con los dedos todavía enredados en su pelo, le acercó el rostro a su erección.

—Anda, chúpala si no te aguantas, rana.

Era humillante que lo tratara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al permitirle usar la boca en él, pero a la vez le resultaba excitante. Al instante lo sostuvo por la base y en un impulso sacó la lengua para recorrer toda la longitud, cerró la boca alrededor de la punta antes de mover la mano para frotar la dureza.

—Métetela toda —ordenó Inglaterra. Jadeó pesadamente y le acarició el pelo una vez que la tuvo hasta el fondo—. Me encanta que me obedezcas así...

Francia movió la cabeza en un parsimonioso vaivén guiado por el inglés, iba hacia atrás hasta quedarse sólo con la punta del pene en la boca, luego volvía para adelante hasta sentir el vello púbico acariciarle la nariz y el glande tocando su garganta. Casi sin darse cuenta se había puesto a masturbarse a sí mismo.

—Estate quieto —dijo cómo todo aviso antes de sostenerle la cabeza y empezar a moverse fuera y dentro de su boca él mismo—. Tendría que haberte puesto de rodillas en la reunión de hoy, ¿no? —exclamó con dificultad—. Es mucho mejor que escucharte discutir inútilmente… ¿O te hubiera calentado más que te doblara sobre el escritorio y te la metiera por atrás?

Los gemidos de Francia fueron ahogados por la boca llena como la tenía. Inglaterra ni siquiera se estaba moviendo rápido, apenas ejercía empuje con sus caderas arrastrando la erección con lentitud. Unos dedos le quitaron el cabello de la frente con suavidad, al mirar para arriba Inglaterra le acarició la mejilla con fingida dulzura. Sabía que sólo hacía algo semejante en situaciones en las que se sentía en total control, como ahora. De igual modo, Francia se inclinó hacia la suave caricia, adorando todo contacto que pudiera tener con él.

—Mmm, de verdad tenías ganas de esto... Me pregunto si es por eso que viniste en busca de pelea, o si- ¡Mierda! —Tuvo que cerrar la boca para acallar un gruñido de placer luego de que Francia apretara los labios y succionara especialmente fuerte—. O si lo haces porque eres un masoquista...

Eran palabras que buscaban provocar ira en él. En lugar de eso se tocó a sí mismo más rápido mientras sus piernas se abrían obscenamente, deseando que la carne firme y caliente que tenía en la boca estuviera entre ellas. Inglaterra dejó las caricias amorosas, le enredó los dedos en el pelo y comenzó a moverse con velocidad, arrancando de su garganta un gemido ahogado. Sus labios se esforzaban por mantenerse apretados, así como también trataba de arrastrar la lengua para darle mayor placer, ese era su principal objetivo ahora y lo que lo excitaba sobremanera. Se sentía arrebatado por la irracionalidad de querer ser el único que pudiera brindarle aquella satisfacción que bien sabía que Inglaterra ansiaba. En ese sentido se complementaban a la perfección, lo que más les gustaba hacer era a su vez lo que mayor placer le brindaba al otro.

¿Siquiera sabía lo que provocaba en él?

De un momento a otro salió de su boca y Francia tomó aire de a bocanadas.

—Dios, saca la lengua... —indicó Inglaterra, sosteniendo su erección—. Sigue lamiendo.

Fijó su mirada en él desde abajo, ocasionalmente apartándola para fijarse en su dura entrepierna. Arrastró la lengua obedientemente por toda su piel, la enredó y repasó las venas que bien ya conocía. Limpió todo rastro del líquido preseminal que se juntaba en el glande, al verlo relamiéndose Inglaterra se encontró incapaz de articular palabra alguna y sólo pudo maldecirlo en su interior. Dejó que sus labios mojados lo acariciaran delicadamente, Francia sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese espectáculo, en lugar de llevárselo dentro de la boca la arrastraba de lado una vez, y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Era exquisito el contraste de sus labios suaves y protuberantes con la firme erección que tan sensible era al contacto. Cuando Inglaterra parecía a punto de perder la razón, Francia tomaba el glande en la boca y luego lo sacaba ruidosamente, sólo para volver a repetir la acción.

—Maldito seas… —gimió Inglaterra justo antes de volver a meterle la verga en la boca para que se la chupara un poco más. Desde arriba podía ver cómo el francés movía la mano sobre su propia erección—. Ah, mírate. Te la das de romántico cuando realmente te gusta comportarte como una perra en celo...

Sin dejar de moverse, le acarició los labios justo en donde se conectaban con su propia piel. La boca de Francia vibró con un gemido, para entonces tenía los párpados caídos y con su mano libre se sostenía del cuerpo de Inglaterra. Quería seguir haciéndolo sentir así, cualquier cosa con tal de que continuara hablándole de ese modo. No sólo eran las palabras sucias que lo estimulaban, el tono pesado y rasposo de su voz le hacían perder la cabeza. El cuello le dolía por la incómoda posición y la pelea previa, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual, aunque dichas sensaciones quedaban en segundo plano con el creciente calor en su entrepierna.

—Te vas a correr chupándomela, rana... ¿Te enorgullece eso, hmm? —Sus dedos le tiraron del pelo, el empuje de su cadera iba en aumento. Con cada palabra que decía le costaba más mantener la compostura—. Te crees… una eminencia en la cocina… Pero lo que más te gusta tener en la boca es una erección inglesa...

Francia le dedicó una mirada furibunda, la mejor que podía hacer mientras se masturbaba con voracidad. Inglaterra soltó una risa mezclada con un jadeo.

—¿Por qué me miras así si sabes que tengo razón?

Dejó su cabeza quieta y se dejó llevar por el inevitable orgasmo, su garganta se contrajo y la otra nación gimió al sentirlo. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el movimiento de la mano de Francia, dedicándose a sí mismo unas últimas caricias mientras dejaba que continuara usando su boca que ahora poco se concentraba en apretar.

Inglaterra plantó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo mantuvo firme en su lugar, frente a los ansiosos ojos de Francia agitó su erección un par de veces más. Tal como lo esperaba, le acabó sobre el rostro y su primer instinto fue dejar que su mandíbula colgara abierta, a la espera de recibir algo dentro. Era un espectáculo descarado. Inglaterra no se guardó las ganas de arrastrar la punta justo por su lengua que tan accesible estaba, dejando en ella los últimos rastros de su semen. Se subió el pantalón con dificultad, todavía de pie frente al francés que respiraba más agitado que él. Le sonrió de lado, mirándolo desde arriba, sólo entonces Francia se percató del color rojizo que decoraba sus dientes. ¿Acaso tan fuerte lo había golpeado?

Acarició su barbilla peluda, con el pulgar le limpió un poco del semen que había en su mejilla y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Francia se mostró tan dócil como antes y lo succionó, dejando el dedo completamente limpio. Agachó el rostro hasta él sin dejar de mirarle la boca, estaba seguro de que acortaría el espacio entre ellos y lo besaría una última vez para sacarle el poco aire que le quedaba. Inglaterra se inclinó apenas, sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Esto nunca pasó —dijo con absoluta seriedad, aunque el rubor en su rostro lo traicionaba.

Francia soltó un bufido.

—¿Es demasiado gay para ti? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Déjame en paz —masculló Inglaterra antes de tragar un poco de la sangre que brotaba de sus encías. Francia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al verlo acariciarse la mandíbula como si hubiera sido él quien practicó sexo oral. Sin que se lo pidiera, Inglaterra le alcanzó un par de servilletas de la barra de bebidas.

—No me esperaba tanta caballerosidad de tu parte —admitió Francia. Fatigado, se limpió la entrepierna, las manos y el rostro, sin notar la mirada divertida de Inglaterra. Todavía no había descubierto los restos que había en su cabello.

—Pues no me deberías subestimar tanto.

Tras alejarse de él, echó una mirada alrededor y se marchó por las escaleras, dejándolo agotado y tendido en el sofá.

Todavía no podía encontrar las energías para acomodarse las prendas, ni siquiera había terminado de volver a conectar la mente con su cuerpo, dado que lo único que percibía era saciedad. Había acabado primero. Era algo que rara vez le sucedía, mucho menos con Inglaterra y sin penetración siquiera. Normalmente requería que estuviera al menos con más de una persona a la vez para que algo así se diera. Hubiera querido autoconvencerse de que fue gracias a la labor de su propia mano que había logrado ese resultado, pero era inútil negar lo mucho que había disfrutado que lo sometiera de esa manera. No se trataba del simple hecho de verse en una posición más sumisa, sino que Inglaterra reclamaba el lugar de dominante como si le perteneciera por derecho. Quizás más importante aún, verdaderamente lo gozaba y sin duda esas ganas que demostraba hacían sentir a Francia deseado.

Soltó un suspiró. Quería ser deseado por Inglaterra, lo disfrutaba. Era una dura verdad con la que tendría que seguir conviviendo. Hacía tiempo que no eran así de agresivos, esta noche se encontró con que extrañaba eso, si bien no había querido asumirlo inmediatamente después de discutir en la reunión. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser algo de lo que hablaran. Siempre que se acostaba con una persona hacía explícitas este tipo de cuestiones, ya fuera que quisiera agresividad en la cama, usaran objetos o para asumir ciertos roles. Con el inglés era todo un acuerdo silencioso, un entendimiento mutuo del que nunca sacaban tema. Ahora mismo hubiera querido tener a alguien para abrazar y acurrucarse, había alcanzado un excelente orgasmo tras toda la agresividad, pero su lado tierno todavía necesitaba cariño e Inglaterra se había marchado. Si iba a tratarlo como a una _perra en celo_ , luego debía mimarlo como a una princesa, esas eran las cosas que debían hablar. Siendo tan reprimido como siempre, estaba claro que él no tomaría el primer paso, sería algo que Francia tendría que mencionar pronto. Si eso significaba transmitirle lo que quería y cuándo lo quería, no sería un problema.

Estaba decidido, mañana mismo lo invitaría a tomar un café para poner en claro el asunto. No era como si su vida sexual fuera algo que lo inhibiera, además de que le brindaba cierta seguridad saber que le resultaba sumamente difícil a Inglaterra.

Se acomodó la ropa y ató el pelo, lo maldijo al descubrir que el animal también le había acabado sobre su preciada melena. Estiró el cuerpo, sentía un dolor latente en toda la superficie de la espalda producto de los golpes de ese bruto, incluso se había atrevido a lastimarle la cara. Si el latir de sus nudillos era por la fuerza que había usado al menos tenía el consuelo de que había logrado hacerlo sentir una fracción de su dolor. La sala había quedado en condiciones deplorables, él no tenía motivo para hacerse cargo si Inglaterra se había marchado como si nada, así que también se fue sin mirar atrás, llevando consigo sólo las servilletas para no dejar rastro. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno que compartió con otras naciones, se sacaron conjeturas respecto a los ruidos que algunos habían escuchado provenir del subsuelo. Había quienes apostaban a que alguien había desatado la furia de Belorrusia ya que a primera hora la habían visto salir golpeando las puertas. El maquillaje que se había aplicado ayudó a Francia a ocultar cualquier indicio que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia. Dada su naturaleza, estaba seguro que con el correr de la mañana los rastros desaparecerían.

De camino a la primera reunión del día, recibió una llamada de su jefe preguntando exasperado si acaso se había metido en una pelea con el inglés, como expresamente le había dicho que _no_ hiciera. Francia negó haber mantenido el más mínimo contacto, una mentira que para entonces ya se tenía ensayada a la perfección, aunque no fue del todo suficiente para convencerlo de que él no había sido el responsable de que Inglaterra tuviera que ausentarse del primer tramo de la jornada para acudir al dentista. Por el momento no eran más que rumores entre los políticos franceses, pero al parecer el inglés había perdido uno de sus dientes de la noche a la mañana.


End file.
